There is a demand for estrogen-free contraception in order to reduce the risk of venous thromboembolism (VTE), particularly for obese women. A new oral contraceptive agent consisting of a progesterone receptor modulator, which does not affect endogenous estrogen levels, has been developed. Ulipristal acetate (UPA) has been used in a single high dose for emergency contraception and has been used continuously for up to six months for treatment of uterine fibroids. Low dose continuous usage of oral UPA is anticipated to inhibit ovulation and provide an estrogen free, bleed free method of contraception.